Scarlet: Dreams of the Throne
by Some guy2283
Summary: Sequel to Scarlet: Legends of Creation. After the battle against the Oracion Seis, the world is now a very different place. Humans now have a decision to make which greatly affects their lives. Do they side with what they have accomplished? Or do they bring about a new era for humanity? How will Fairy Tail react to the betrayal of one of their very own?
1. Arc 1 Fallout Chapter 1

**Important: So it turns out that I don't have as much free time as I thought I did. And I can't get chapters out at a faat enough pace that I'd like to. Would anyone be willing to help me write this story to its completion?**

**A little fun fact is that I had already started working on this chapter a couple of days before the release of the final chapter of the prequel. I just couldn't wait to get started on this new story. So, please forgive me for releasing this a couple of days after the completion of the previous story. **

**I do want to mention that from this point onward, we'll diverge from the main Fairy Tail timeline that we followed in the prequel. Everything from this point onwards will be different from how Hiro Mashima presented the original Fairy Tail Story. **

**As the name of this chapter implies, this first arc is entitled "Fallout". This is meant to represent the world in the aftermath of Tiamat's arrival. I'll explain what the name of each subsequent arc means as we reach those points in time. This will likely be the shortest of the story arcs that I have planned, the next couple of arcs should be longer, chapter wise than this will be. **

**My next upload will be the third Chapter to ****Legends Reborn****, expect ****Dark Fairies**** after that. This will probably be my upload schedule for the time being. Scarlet: Dreams of the Throne, followed by Legends, and then Dark fairies. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, I only own MY OCs**

**Ladies and Gentlemen, enjoy the first chapter to ****Scarlet: Dreams of the Throne.**

* * *

_There is great value in the time spent in one's own company, but a lifetime of total isolation is a fate no one should endure._

_~Makarov_

Magnolia, it is a city within the kingdom of Fiore. Home to the mage guild known to everyone in Fiore as Fairy Tail. It is a rowdy guild, known to find any reason to have a celebration and party. Be it as simple as a new member joining their ranks or a member coming back from a dangerous quest. Today happened to be no exception to this, the Oración Seis had been defeated. Team Natsu was due home any minute now. If this wasn't cause enough for celebration, what was?

**(Fairy Tail)**

The remnants of Team Natsu walked through the doors of the Fairy Tail guild. They were met with cheers and congratulations, but their expressions showed the complete opposite. Instead of the smiles and cheerful "We're back!", the Fairies just walked into the guild with their heads held low. Makarov immediately noticed this and ordered a halt to the celebrations. Asking that they explain what happened.

Hesitantly, Natsu decided to speak first for the team. "The initial plan which we had agreed upon was to defeat the Oración Seis by attacking them from the sky." He started, his voice was shaky and each word felt more painful than the last. "The Oración Seis somehow found out about it and shot the Christina down."

Gray would take over next, having easily noticed the distress that was growing within Natsu. "To accomplish that, we planned on getting all of the Oración Seis cornered in one area. They ambushed us right after it went down." Wendy didn't want to hear what came next; she didn't want to have to listen to Gray retelling her betrayal. But Gray continued anyway. It was a story that needed to be told. Fairy Tail had to know what exactly happened.

"During the ambush, Scarlet went up against" Gray paused, he didn't want to speak _her_ name anymore. Not after what happened. But he forced himself to say it anyway.

"Erza".

Everyone in the guild noticed his hesitation to mention Titania's name. Having taken the time, the guild master Makarov asked them to stop, wanting instead to know why Erza didn't return to the guild with them.

"It's best if we explain everything first Master." Gray responded, "You wouldn't believe us otherwise." The way they spoke, the way they acted. It was obvious that something terrible had happened. Something that shook the mages to their very core. It was something that Makarov wanted to find out. But he also had to respect the emotions of Team Natsu. It was a delicate tightrope, that he had to walk.

"I don't know exactly how, but something must have happened," Lucy spoke up next. "Towards the end of the fight, Wendy, the new member with us, attacked Natsu out of nowhere." Most of the guild was taken aback in shock, Wendy hid into herself more than she already was. Regret and embarrassment consuming her thoughts and emotions. She knew exactly why she attacked him. At that moment, she thought that he was an enemy. Someone that she had to beat.

After that revelation, most of the guild attempted to question them further. Wanting to know why Wendy would have betrayed them. Makarov tried to stop them, but the guild didn't hear him. They were simply too engrossed in trying to figure out what happened.

Hearing all of this made the sky dragon slayer question her decision. Was Fairy Tail the place she should be? Would they trust her not to betray them? Would they accept her based on what she had done? Wendy didn't want to think about it right now. It still hurts too much to think about what the future had in store for her.

"We think that it had something to do with Scarlet's magic," Natsu spoke up next. "During that fight, I heard Erza say something about not using a particular type of magic again." This only spurred the guild to question them even further than they already were, all while ignoring the fact that Team Natsu was growing more uncomfortable by the minute.

Makarov was taken aback; he only knew of the Requip and that Erza possessed. When did she have access to a magic that she never wanted to wield? This was another thing that he would have to explore.

For the next couple of hours, Team Natsu and Wendy would explain just how downhill the battle against the Oración Seis went. How the dark guild captured Erza and Wendy was nowhere to be seen. All while being questioned about particular events by members of the guild. Leading up to the penultimate point in the fight, the betrayal of Erza Scarlet. But that was something they didn't want to tell them yet. That point in time still hurt all those who witnessed it. Until they could come to terms with what happened, that information would not be revealed.

"After we had dealt with some of the members of the Oración Seis. Erza..." Another hesitation, Natsu was almost close to his breaking point. "She came back to us with a warning." Natsu's voice dropped to below a whisper. Gajeel and Wendy were the only ones who could hear him with a degree of clarity. But they refused to comment on it out of respect for his privacy. Natsu didn't want to talk about this, he was getting restless. As was the rest of the members who came back with him.

Eventually, he broke. Natsu couldn't hold the pent-up emotions back anymore. He ran out of the guild. Happy, Gray and Lucy quickly following him. Wendy would walk out of the guild soon after. There was simply too much on her mind for her to be in the guild at the current moment. She needed someplace to go and clear her mind. Someplace where she could go and plan her next actions carefully.

**(Lisanna's Grave)**

There was only one place around magnolia where Natsu always could be found if he wasn't at his home or the guild. This was the one place where he could go and clear his mind after a stressful day. And what had just happened with the Oración Seis could be considered extremely stressful. It was the grave he built for the friend he had lost about two years ago, Lisanna Strauss.

"Remember what I told you about how I felt about Erza?" He would ask, hoping that she was able to listen to him. "Well, I tried to make a move after the Tower of Heaven Fiasco. She didn't give me a hard answer, just told me to wait while she thought about it." It was easier to talk about what happened while he was away from the guild. It was a place where no one could see him cry. He was meant to be the strength of the guild, its heart. Nobody is supposed to see the heart as broken like he was.

"It's pathetic isn't it Lisanna? Here I am swooning over a girl who probably would be better off with someone closer to her in age. Maybe someone like Jellal, I know those two had a history together. She's supposed to be with me though, my instincts keep telling me that." He would put his hand on the gravestone, closing his eyes as he did so. "But all of that changed a couple of days ago. During our fight with the Oración Seis. Just when we were about to declare victory, the unthinkable happened." his voice choked up. Even here it hurt to speak about what happened.

"Speaking of happy, he's just as hurt as we are. Seeing Erza side with Eren and that woman, Irene. It hurt the two of us far more than we can ever put to words."

"It hurt all of us Natsu, you're not the only one who felt that pain." He could hear a voice come in from the Greenline. Familiar voices of those from his team, Gray and Lucy.

"I couldn't believe it myself when it happened. I thought Erza would have stayed with us until the end." Lucy spoke up next, the new arrivals would take a seat around both him and the exceed, all staring at the headstone.

"What do I do?" Natsu would ask his teammates. "Erza meant everything to me. Now that she's betrayed us, I don't know what to do anymore."

Gray would speak up next. "You two were always close I'll say that much. The best advice I can give is to keep trying to get through to her. The Erza we know has to be in there somewhere, she just has to." Lucy nodded her head in agreement. Over the past couple of months, she could see just how close Natsu and Erza were to each other. How much they relied on each other for both emotional and moral support. The two of them needed each other, far more than either of them realized.

"That's what I initially thought, my instinct was telling me that what we saw wasn't real. But what if she isn't?" Natsu replied, "What if the Erza we knew was fake, and this new Erza we saw is the real one?" Both mages didn't know how to respond. There wasn't a response to his question. He had brought up a point that neither of them had thought up previously.

What if this is Erza's true personality?

**(Fairy Tail)**

Back at Fairy Tail, the mages who were left behind were shocked and confused as to why Team Natsu just up and ran out of the guild. It wasn't like any of them to run without some sort of explanation why. Some of the younger mages, Mirajane, and Elfman, in particular, wanted to look for them. They wanted to try to figure out if the three of them were alright or not. But Makarov denied every request. It was clear to him that the recent events had taken its toll on them, not just physically, but mentally and emotionally as well. It would be a while before they would be willing to tell them exactly what happened, and why Erza wasn't with them. All the guild could do for Team Natsu now was to provide as much emotional support as they could.

In his office, Makarov could only think about what he had just learned. Gray had mentioned that Erza had another encounter with Scarlet. He was afraid that their encounter might have had something to do with Erza not returning but he could make any conclusions. There were still too many unknowns to consider.

He was looking over the most recent issue of sorcerer's weekly. It reported that Crocus had recently been attacked. Those who survived recalled the sound of some sort of Dragon-like creature, as well as three figures attacking and killing anyone who resisted them. While there weren't any pictures of those who committed the attack, the biggest thing that stuck out was the fact they used a type of magic that unknown to anyone who was able to catch a glimpse of it. One of the eyewitnesses mentioned that a black sphere would form on one of the mage's hands. Then the Rune Knights fighting them would drop dead. This wasn't good at all. With Crocus burnt to the ground, what was to stop those three from attacking other cities with that creature and causing more destruction?

Mirajane would pop in now and then to see how he was doing. Her concern evident after what happened with Team Natsu. Each time he would send her away, claiming he was fine. But in reality, his mind was working overtime. Trying to make sense of the information he had just been presented. Team Natsu's inability to fully explain what happened at Worth Woodsea, the magazine claiming that Crocus has fallen. He was trying to process too much information at once. Any more information and his mind might overload from sheer exhaustion.

This was not how everything was supposed to turn out, the guild was supposed to be in a celebration. Not be in worry over a few of their members. What went wrong? Did it have to do with the cracking sky that recently occurred? There were simply too many questions he simply could not find answers to.

**(Lisanna's Grave)**

"What do we do now?" Natsu tried to ask his companions, but like him. They couldn't think of a possible solution. They didn't even know exactly who they were going to fight against. Sure, they saw what she looked like, and that she was the supposed "Creator" of the universe. But that only gave a brief description of what she was capable of.

"I don't know, but the biggest thing is making sure that those five can't cause any more harm than they already have." Gray tried to be motivational, the mood was too sour for him to take. So, he tried to do what Fairy Tail always does and find hope amid despair.

"But how do we do it though? Their power far surpasses anything we could hope to achieve." Lucy spoke up next, while she understood what Gray was trying to do, someone needed to bring him back to reality. Living in a world of hopes and dreams will only take you but so far. Sooner or later the dreams will end and the individual returns to reality. It is simply the way of the world, nothing more and nothing less.

"We have to think of something, there has to be a way we can win." Gray was still trying to rally his friends. But still, it was for naught. Natsu was too in despair and Lucy was still grounded in reality to even think about finding a way out of this darkness.

"There's no point Gray, you didn't see what I saw. Erza was happier than I ever saw her at that moment. She fully embraced this "Ideal world" which they kept speaking of." Natsu finally spoke up, taking sides with Lucy in the argument. "Her smile was pure and genuine, something I'm sure all of us had longed for her to have for as long as we've known her." Natsu got up and started to leave.

"I'm all for trying to bring Erza back to us, to me. But we can't do anything before we don't even know where to begin." he would then walk back to his makeshift house. Natsu knew he wasn't going to get much sleep tonight. Even on the train ride back, his experience with Erza still haunted his dreams.

**(Unknown location)**

Construction was underway. Structures that were destroyed were being rebuilt. While still retaining the modern feel, the style was completely different. What used to be structures of varying degrees of color were now just a sun-dried tan. And on one of the palace's many balconies, a familiar red-headed girl watched the setting sun. The sun which was the symbol for so many aspects of life that brought her ever closer to where she wanted to be. But with the sunset, it was time for the other one to take command for the time being. She would say one last thing before returning to her room.

"Natsu, why didn't you stay by my side? Didn't you promise me that you would?"

* * *

**The first chapter has come to its end, the sequel has now officially begun. If you noticed this chapter began immediately where ****Scarlet: Legends of Creation**** ended off. Oh, if you're wondering what happened to Jellal. I've got something special planned for him. So, don't discount him out of the story just yet. Many adventures lie in store for all of us, I hope you join me as we explore what exactly will happen to Earthland.**

**If it wasn't made clear in the chapter, each character will have their internal battles they'll have to fight in addition to the physical ones. Do they side with humanity against this new threat? or will they bring about the Change that Tiamat wants to see? **

**I hope you all have a wonderful day and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	2. Arc 1 Fallout, Chapter 2

**I just got back from a week and a half vacation. It was much needed, but now that I'm back I can work more on writing. In addition to this chapter, I'm also uploading another chapter to Primordials Rising. It's going to be fun times all around!**

**I know that the first chapter seemed rather slow. But these first couple of chapters are much like what I did for ****Dark Fairies****. Stuff that I feel is necessary so that the world makes sense and that character's goals are defined in a way that makes sense. **

**Taking the beginning chapters this slow also allows more opportunities for character development. Looking back at the prequel, that is the one thing I wish I could have done differently. Only a few characters got any sort of development, which is why I want to give more characters a chance to shine here. **

**On another note, I've finally decided to start that Self-insert fic that I had polled a long time ago. The working title I have for it right now is Blooming Iron. Be on the lookout for it, should be a fun little story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. I only own MY OCs.**

**Enjoy chapter 2 everyone!**

* * *

Ever since Tiamat's departure, the world has never been the same. The Primordial Mother brought about our civilization from its youth. But in our foolishness, we assumed that we were able to stand on our sooner that we should have. In a way, we were nothing more than arrogant children. But it's too late to offer recompense for our actions. The later generations, our children, must suffer for the mistakes of their forebears. It is the only thing we wish we could change. For that, we offer a no deeper apology.

The old gods sided with her. The new gods, with us. When Tiamat and the old gods return, there shall be no stopping their combined rampage. We are nothing more than cockroaches playing with fire. Eventually, not even the structures we live in will survive the coming inferno.

_~excerpt from a forgotten text._

Team Natsu didn't bother returning to the guild for the remainder of the day. Instead, it was decided that they would return to their respective homes to individually work through what happened. There were several things they needed to do and there wasn't much time for them to accomplish all of which they desired for the future.

Every single member of those who returned was an emotional wreck. The events of the Oración Seis battle-tested every one of them far more than what they could handle. Such emotional stress showed itself through the saddened and depressed mindsets that they all had. Every one of them tried to handle their own emotions separately from the others. Since trying to get through everything together just made the emotions worse.

**(Natsu's house)**

The wooden cabin out toward the edge of the Magnolia forest wasn't much in terms of the standards set inside the city. But Natsu and Happy felt that it was all they needed. It was a place they could decompress after a stressful day, a place to think of new ideas, tactics, and strategies. In a way, this was his private sanctum, away from the harsh reality that surrounded him. Where Natsu could be himself, and not worry about the opinions of those around him.

"I don't know what to do 'bout Erza." Natsu was pacing back and forth throughout the room, his wounds seemingly fully healed from when he was electrocuted back at Nirvana. Happy was only looking on with a thousand-yard stare. He was still traumatized about what happened at Worth Woodsea to even begin to try and utter even a simple "aye".

"I know I should have expected it to happen the moment she hesitated to respond when I explained my feelings." Happy finally found enough strength to speak.

"It's not your fault Natsu, it's not like you would have known anyway. Erza was always secretive about that stuff." Natsu couldn't handle the stress anymore and punched a hole through his wall. His anger about everything finally getting the better of him.

"It's not right!" He would yell. "Where did we go wrong? What did I do wrong?" The answers still eluded him. His mind was too clouded in anger, sadness, and regret. There was no use in thinking about it now. Natsu knew that to be true, but his inner desire to learn the truth about Erza's betrayal was worth, at least to him, the growing emotions. This was something he had to figure out. There had to be some reason as to why events played out as they had.

Something would come back to him, a memory of sorts. It was the throne room where the twins beat Laxus into submission.

Yes, everything was explained back then. The woman who sat on the throne claimed that Erza was her servant. She told him why they sacrificed themselves. She told both him and Gajeel. The same woman who appeared before him at Nirvana.

_"They fight for and serve me without question. You would do well to remember this, Natsu Dragneel."_ Those were the words uttered that fateful moment. Now it would begin to make sense, but some things still didn't add up. Why would Erza serve that woman loyally? What caused her to willingly forgo the world she loved so much. And worst yet, why was there a desire with him to join her. Why did he still feel the same way about Erza that he used to? Even though the Erza he knew was gone.

"Hey Salamander!" He could hear Gajeel's voice outside. "Open up will 'ya?" He could talk with Gajeel about it, the two of them saw the same thing. Hopefully, they could come to the real truth about what happened.

Gajeel would force his way in, not bothering to wait for the door to open.

"Man, you look like crap. What Erza reject you or something?" That earned him a well-deserved blow to the back of his head.

"I wouldn't speak like that if you knew what happened." His tone was dark, a clear indication of his current mindset.

"Was it that bad?" Gajeel was beyond curious at this point. Natsu rarely got upset, and it seems that Titania was the cause this time around.

"Remember when Laxus tried to take over the guild?" Who couldn't forget that moment, the lightning mage had been banished as a result of his actions.

"_She_ has come, E-" Natsu Tried to talk, but still found it difficult to say his mate's name. "Erza has betrayed us, all of us." Outside of the returning members, Gajeel was the first to learn about what happened. And his face paled upon finding out.

"No." He would say breathlessly. "No, it can't be!" Nothing else was said as Gajeel ran out of the house. He knew what was coming, and he was scared of the result.

**(Lucy's apartment)**

Recent events were stressful, so in an attempt to remove the built-up stress, Lucy decided that a bath would be more than sufficient.

"Is everything alright princess? Loke told us about what happened." Virgo summoned herself again, as she typically did.

"Oh, Virgo, Y-yeah everything is… fine." Lucy looked downtrodden, her emotions betraying her words. Ever since arriving back to Magnolia, there was something which haunted the spirit mage more than anything else.

Erza would speak volumes about the bonds of family. How fighting to protect what you cared about always made you stronger. But now that Erza had willingly betrayed them, was there still a reason to believe those words?

"If it's any consolation princess, all of us Celestial Spirits promise to stay by your side. Even those who were with Angel." Angel's spirits wanted to side with her? The contract they had should still have been in effect. What gave them the ability to side with her?

"Scorpio, Gemini, and Ares. Why are they wanting to contract with me? Shouldn't they…"

"Still be with her?" Virgo interrupted. "In a sense, they should be. But ever since that incident, all three of them lost their contacts for some reason."

This was cause for concern, contracts with Celestial Spirits lasted for life. Or at least it was supposed to be that way. There were a couple of scenarios in place to where a contract could be prematurely terminated.

"Scorpio and the other spirits think that it has something to do with Angel switching sides." Virgo would then disappear back to the spirit world. But this left Lucy with far more questions than answers. For example, why would Angel supposedly switching sides cause her to lose her contracts with her spirits?

Try as she might, it was impossible for her to think of anything else. Even as the sun began to set over the horizon, all Lucy could do was think about that question. But try as she might, the answer to it wouldn't come to her. So, she would continue to lay there, unable to find any rest.

**(Gray's house)**

The temperature was well below freezing, but it was not as a result of the air conditioner. Gray could be seen sitting on the couch, curled up into a fetal position. He had been this way for a couple of hours. Silently sitting in the same spot as time would continue to move around him. He couldn't move from that spot; he didn't want to. It simply hurt too much to consider it.

"I don't know what to do anymore." He told himself, guilt and uncertainty eating away at his conscience. "Where did we go wrong? Where did I go wrong?" There was a knock on the door, Gray didn't answer. He simply didn't have the willpower to get up.

On the other side of the door was Juvia. She had witnessed the emotional breakdown during the return. She had grown concerned over Gray's deteriorating mental state. Having been in a similar situation before, she was determined to make sure that such a fate didn't befall him.

Juvia didn't have anyone to lean on for support, no one to confide in. So she declared that she would be Gray's shoulder. She would listen to and console him. He could still be saved from a life of sadness. Just as he did for her, she would do for him.

"Gray, please open up." Juvia had to be as soft as possible. There was no telling if or when Gray would go into an emotional outburst. "Go away Juvia." She heard him, his voice was strained and tired. It was evident that he took this harder than he initially let on.

"Gray please, everyone is concerned about you. I'm concerned about you." Juvia would turn herself into water, before slipping underneath the bottom of the door. This was her chance, there was no turning back now.

Juvia would see a curled-up gray, silently brooding to himself on the sofa. There were a few tears that would sneak through and fall down the side of his face. Overall, Gray Fullbuster needed help and fast.

"Gray," Juvia was hesitant in making her way over. Being silent as to not draw his anger. "I was just like you. In the darkest depths of sadness and loneliness. Thinking myself nothing more than a gloomy rain woman." Gray wouldn't respond, so Juvia continued.

"There was a time where I thought everyone would stay away from me just because it rained when I was around. Who would want to be outside when it was raining?" This got the Ice-mage to stop crying, at least for the moment.

"During my time with Phantom Lord, I failed to see the sun. I was too trapped within that mindset." Juvia would then bring Gray into a hug. "But then a certain Ice-mage broke into the prison I built for myself. He let me see the sun for the first time in years." The two would stay like that for a couple of hours. No one wanting to break the moment.

"Gray, I didn't have anyone to support me. You have all of Fairy Tail behind you. Don't fall into the same mindset that I did." Juvia would then get up, thinking she did enough to cheer him up.

"Remember Gray, I'm always here for you if you need it. You'll never be alone, I promise you."

Unbeknownst to her. As Juvia left the house, the air temperature would begin to warm up a little.

**(Magnolia)**

Wendy was walking through the city streets, her feet taking her in a direction not even she knew. Although she was careful as to not accidentally walk into anyone, her mind was a place completely different. The world had been cruel to her on multiple occasions, it took her dragon away from her. It forced her to fight a guild far too experienced than she was. It even forced her to betray those she thought she could consider friends.

In a way, Wendy Marvell was homeless. Cait Shelter had disbanded after Nirvana self-destructed. Fairy Tail, nor any of the other Light guilds were unlikely to wish she'd stay. Carla had done nothing but nag on her the entire trip back to magnolia. Wendy knew there was a stigma around her. One that consisted of loneliness and betrayal.

What was left for her in the world?

When her eyes would let her see what was in front of her again, Wendy found herself in the park. Nothing seemed unusual, save for a familiar head of Scarlet-red hair sitting peacefully on one of the many benches. It was someone she knew all too well.

_Erza Scarlet._

Something seemed off about her, but it was hard to say what it was with any degree of certainty.

"I heard about what my brother put you through Wendy." Erza's voice was silvery, yet also comforting. "He wanted to apologize for his actions, as do I for my own." Erza would offer the sky dragon a seat next to her. One which Wendy hesitantly accepted.

"Erza, am I… what's wrong with me? Why do I keep finding myself in terrible situations?" Erza would look on in concern.

"Wendy," Erza would reply. "Nothing is wrong with you. Don't even begin to think like that. Grandine chose you to be her student because she knew you had strength." Erza would then take the younger mage and bring her into an embrace.

"I know you have a lot of potential within you Wendy, you made that clear to all of us." Wendy went wide-eyed, not wanting to remember what Erza was referring to. "But… I"

"I understand what happened." Erza interrupted her. Her voice was calm, almost motherly in a sense. "You thought what you did was right at the time." Erza would hold her tighter, not wanting the young sky maiden to feel any ounce of guilt.

"I don't blame you for what happened in the past Wendy, I never did. All I ask is that you continue to look at the future in front of you." Erza would start rubbing Wendy as a mother would her child after waking from a nightmare. "That's how I was able to last for as long as I had without Eren beside me."

"Eren," Wendy tried to ask. "was he…?"

My twin brother? Yes, the two of us are siblings born from the same will. Irene may be our mother by birth, but she is just like us. Servants to our true mother. He and I were gifted with magics unique to only us. I could manipulate the will of objects, that's how we managed to successfully rebel at the Tower of Heaven. Afterward, I swore to never use it again." Erza would release Wendy soon after. But still, the bluenette held onto her arm.

"Eren, on the other hand, could manipulate people's wills. Make them desire something they otherwise wouldn't." Wendy would then let go of her grip. Deciding that she heard enough for the time being. Her questions had been answered, but she didn't feel any better as a result.

"Wendy!" Erza would call out, getting her to stop for a brief moment. "No matter what happens with Fairy Tail, know that we'll provide a home for you. You won't suffer a betrayal ever again, I promise you." She had a warm smile, which would have drawn Wendy in had she been in a different mindset.

Wendy would continue walking. Not before saying one last thing.

"Give me some time to think."

* * *

**Some of you are probably wondering why Gray could go from motivational last chapter to downright depressed this chapter. There is a reason behind this. Emotional masks only last but for so long. Eventually, they will break, and when they do. The emotions which were hidden behind the mask show themselves. **

**If you haven't noticed by now, Erza is acting OOC. This is intentional as I wanted her to show a different side than what we saw in the anime. But I also wanted Erza to be… well, Erza.**

**I know that this is pretty much all but confirmed. This is a Natza fanfic, but I wouldn't call it a typical one. How many stories have you read where Natsu and Erza are on opposing sides of a conflict? I would like to say a few. But that's just my opinion. **

**In terms of other ships, there will be a few NaLu moments, some Gruvia, among others. **

**I know that I've pretty much been going with Eren and Emily. But as if right now… I'm heavily debating on whether I should go with Eren and Sorano instead. What do you think? **

**I'm going to stop myself from rambling too much. I hope you all have a wonderful day, and I'll see you in the next update!**


	3. Arc 1 Fallout, Chapter 3

**Before I begin, I would like to mention that my schedule is getting a little hectic with college starting back up and add that I'm working two jobs. I don't know if I'll be able to get some writing done in what spare time I have left. So, I would like to ask this, would anyone want to help a writer out?**

**We're switching focus for the next couple of chapters, going from Magnolia and Team Natsu, to what has become of the city which used to be Crocus and those who reside within its walls.**

**There is a heavy influence for this story from the Mesopotamian mythos, especially from the Akkadian and Sumerian empires. **

**I will mention that's there a surprise towards the end of the chapter. One which I think you might enjoy. **

**Ushindeshi****:**** glad you found the chapter interesting. Hopefully, I'll be able to provide more in the future!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, I only own MY OCs**

**Hope you enjoy chapter 3!**

* * *

**(New Babylon)**

The surviving citizens of the city were hard at work, rebuilding what had once been destroyed in the fires and chaos that preceded the fall of Crocus. Most of what is now New Babylon had been restored, far surpassing the original city that was the former capital of the kingdom of Fiore. In the center of the city was a Temple, resembling one of the ancient building called a ziggurat, stretching far into the sky. Its form was the defining landmark of the new city. As it stood exactly where Mercurius Castle used to stand. The empire that formed, as a result, would call themselves the Ashurian Empire. After the Continent Spanning empire which formed the first true settlements of humanity during the initial period under Tiamat's guidance.

Since Crocus had fallen, the King and Princess fled to Era. Promising that they would return and reclaim Crocus from their new enemy. However, with the current state of Fiore's Military, such an attack would be hard, if not impossible. So for the moment, they resided in Era. Slowly rebuilding their forces for the moment where their enemy might slip up and allow them the opportunity they so desired. But unknown to the king, a single carriage was traveling back to the ruins of Crocus. Carrying someone bound by youthful idealism for the future. Someone who thought that the world this new empire hopes to create will be the idealistic one which they strove to create.

The ziggurat itself was a structure made entirely of a gold lacrima as well as other seemingly rare and beautiful materials. The designs on the face of the structure, as well as the statues which formed a pathway to the entrance, were of the old gods. Ishtar, Ereshkigal, and Marduk were the ones which stood out the most as they were the ones which were right outside the entrance to the palace itself. They were remaining three old Gods and Goddesses who stood alongside their mother in their final moments, back when humanity decided to overthrow them. When the other divinities fell, only the three of them continued to fight alongside her. For that, Tiamat was eternally grateful.

Inside, it was the epitome of perfection. Gone was the twisted and warped reality that was a common sight in the Throne of Creation, and in its place was a beautiful mix of quartz, marble, and other artistic features. Behind the throne was a painting depicting the arrival of Tiamat. Her children which brought about that glorious moment could be witnessed bowing and praying before her. But the throne itself was empty for the time being, as Tiamat herself found it harder than expected to readjust the world she had created to her presence. As the vast majority of her time was spent within the Throne of Creation itself. Watching as her universe turned and bent to the combined will of humanity. Each passing moment was spent planning for the day of her return. When she was ready, the plan would soon be set in motion. The final world she made in this universe would be ground zero for her return.

The old gods who sided with her were more than eager to make their return as well. The vengeance they sought against humanity was only surpassed by Tiamat's twisted desires of love and vengeance. But in their now non-corporeal forms, however, were limited in the extent to which they could extract their desires. What they needed was a host, someone who they could bind their spirits to. Tiamat knew this and instructed all of her children to find a suitable host. Erza had instantly recommended her former rival Mirajane. But as her specialty was in demonic takeovers, that idea was thrown out just as quickly. Demons, no matter the kind, we incompatible with gods. What they needed was someone who had a similar magic signature to the old gods. Someone who shared the same desires as they did.

Irene would suggest a ritual to summon such a being to them. This was the suggestion which immediately drew their mother's silent favor. It could potentially be the quickest as well as the easiest method. As they wouldn't have to resort to unnecessary violence to attain the one in which they sought. Upon further inspection, however, it was clear they lacked the necessary materials to perform the rituals. Under normal circumstances, Tiamat could have easily created everything they required. But since she was still adjusting the very world which had been without her presence for centuries, she was in no position to assist them. Meaning that her three children would have to collect everything themselves.

Erza had volunteered to go to Magnolia, citing that she was aware of one of the requirements residing in that city. She also mentioned that it would be a perfect opportunity to rescue Emily from Fairy Tail's clutches. Freeing her from their grasp and allowing her to freely live alongside them in New Babylon. Something which Eren immediately on board with. To him, her safety was and has always been one of his primary concerns. Ever since he found out about her existence back during Laxus's attempted coup of Fairy Tail. He had done everything in his power to ensure her well-being. That was how important she was to him.

Eren was to go north and gather some of the gemstones which resided in the now-abandoned northern mines. Those gems would be necessary to act as a catalyst for the ritual, allowing it to be performed in a matter of moments instead of days like it normally would have taken. As it was Tiamat's will, he had no objections. Only asking that he bring Sorano along with him, so that they may also search for her younger sister Yukino during their expedition. It was a request that Irene had immediately granted, knowing the promise that Eren made to her all those years ago.

**(Northern Ishgar)**

The frozen terrain of the north was brutal to anyone who dared to trespass it. Constant winds, over 20 miles per hour, made the air feel far colder than it was. The ground itself was nearly covered in a layer of permafrost. Only those who came prepared for these harsh conditions had the greatest chance of survival.

Having trained for months in similar conditions within the Crystal Plains, Eren felt right at home in these conditions. The cold did nothing to hinder his senses. His relation to the very concept of death itself also helped as his body held no internal temperature. Meaning that he could travel anywhere and pay the ambient temperature no mind.

Sorano, on the other hand, was shivering, the multiple layers of clothing she brought with her wasn't enough to stave away the cold which constantly bit at her from all sides. The gifts provided to her weren't doing anything to assist her either. Her powers over the heavens did little to help her stand against the ambient chill of the north. The only thing they were able to do was clear the clouds above them, allowing the sun to start warming the land around them. But since they were also looking for Yukino as well as finding the necessary gemstones needed to perform the ritual Eren had told her about, she would persevere. She had to, for Yukino's sake.

"Are you sure that Yukino will be this far north?" Her tone was shaky at best. "I don't think she would be able to survive in these conditions." There was a valid point to her argument. Had Yukino come this way, the cold would have claimed her not too long after. It was simply the nature of surviving in these inhospitable conditions. Only those who knew the lands well could live. Survival of the fittest, as it is commonly known.

"I don't know for certain," He would respond, unsure, yet still holding onto hope. "But if she was up here, There are only a few places outside of the mines themselves which would keep her warm enough to survive." The two would continue on their journey, conversing among themselves about what the future would have in store for them. What they needed to do to achieve the world that Tiamat wished for her children.

Soon after, they would come across a small village on the outskirts of where the mine was said to be. Snow, covered the roofs of every building that could be seen within the village. People were walking around bundled in as many layers as possible to avoid potential hypothermia. For the longest time, the chill never made it to this land. But recently something changed and the entire area was suddenly covered in a layer of snow.

"Excuse me," Sorano would ask. "Is there any place we can stay? We're travelers coming from the south." The two of them were questioned heavily by the those they asked, as they wondered why anyone with a sane mind would willingly travel this far north. but once they asked one of the village elders, they were able to find a room on the outskirts of the village itself, close to the mine. This would be ideal as it would make their search that much faster.

It wasn't the most appealing of spaces, having just enough room for a couple of beds and other necessities. But this was more than plenty, considering that they weren't planning on staying there for more than a couple of days.

"I wanted to ask you something. If you wouldn't mind that is." Eren was unusually reserved. back in New Babylon and even before during their time in the Oración Seis he was quite energetic and somewhat childish for a mage. But as she saw him now, he was a completely different person. This was something that made her silently question whether or not the Eren she saw was in fact, his true personality. Such thoughts were quickly pushed aside, Eren was serving Tiamat in his way.

"I know you said that you wanted me to help you find Yukino." Eren would pause, "but other than that, why me? Why did you side when me, when the others were hesitant." it was obvious to both of them as to whom he was referring to. The other members of the Oración Seis. Ever since Tiamat and her children left Worth Woodsea, the Magic council came and arrested the remaining members of the Oración Seis as well as Jellal Fernandes.

"Finding Yukino was the main reason." She would respond. "But I also couldn't stand the way that we were treated in the past. We had been slaves to many masters in the past, I just want a world where I can decide my future." Sorano would develop a smile as she imagined the future beyond the horizon. A world in which slavery is a thing of the past. Magic is only used for the benefit of the many, instead of the selfish desires of the individual. A place where anyone could be themselves, regardless of their station.

"That's why I chose to help bring about the desired future which Tiamat seeks." Her smile warmed his heart. Giving him a reason to smile as well.

"I see, then you share a lot in common with Erza and I. We want to be free as well, masters of our destiny." He would then get up, starting to move towards the door. "Well then, shall we begin our search for Yukino?" Sorano would then follow. There was still much work to be done.

**(The Mine)**

There were only a few lights strung about the mine, but they were just enough to illuminate the majority of the cavern. The mine itself was sealed many years ago as a curse seemingly appeared out of thin air. Silently affecting the miners to where they could not see the precious ore they were here for as well as binding their spirits to this place once time claimed them.

But since Sorano and Eren were new to the mine, they had the best chance to gather exactly what they were looking for. Diamonds and other magically conductive gems meant to hasten the ritual for the old gods.

Hesitantly the two explored the mine. Avoiding any obstacle, they could, yet ready for a fight should the situation turn drastic. Their steps were silent, barely louder than the squeak of a church mouse.

Unfortunately for the two, a drastic situation soon enveloped them. The darkness which cursed the mine also raised ghosts and other spirits of the beyond to haunt it. Spirits of those who would otherwise pass on into the next world, or into their next life. Only Tiamat knew for sure the true fate of the dead.

Each cursed soul found themselves rushing towards the two servants of Tiamat. Their anger at being summoned was only surpassed by the ever-growing desire to die and pass on. Yet even in this situation, the two didn't move. instead, they had frowns as they quickly understood the cause of what happened here.

"Bound spirits who seek the world beyond the current plane." Eren's voice was melancholy and mournful. "Be not angry at us, for we offer you salvation." Deathly energy would soon envelop his form, as a similar heavenly aura would surround Soriano.

"May you allow us to free you from the bindings of this world and may you be offered solace in the heavens above us." The deathly wave came first, rotting away at the binding chains until all of the present spirits were liberated from the dark.

The heavenly wave soon followed. Dematerializing the now thankful spirits, allowing them the opportunity to finally die.

"Once again, we thank you for your gifts mother. You have allowed us the opportunity to proceed further." The two would continue onward, deeper into the mine. Unaware of the reunion they would await them later on.

**(The Mine)**

There was a young girl who was lost. Avoiding anything they moved in fear of what would happen to her. She had heard tales about people who went into the mine, never to make it out. This was a fate that the young girl did not wish to befall her. For many days, she hid in the mine. Her search had brought her to this place. Rumors of something that she cared for within her heart was residing here in this near-frozen tundra. But that wasn't the only reason, as she felt the pull to find something hidden within this cave. Eventually, she would find it, a small golden key with a snake extending from the head.

"Are you sure there's anything here?" She would hear a feminine voice in the distance. "I haven't seen any of these gems for what feels like hours." It sounded oddly familiar to the young girl. But in her panicky state, she still hid. Unsure of whether or not they were friend or foe.

But the girl in question would change from scared to joyous as the owner of the voice came into view. It was someone she knew all too well.

"SORANO!" The girl would scream, filling it with all the love and joy she could muster. Many years of her searching through every corner of Ishgar have led to this moment. She found her, She found Sorano.

"Yu-ki..." Sorano would try to respond. Only to be cut off as the crying form of her younger sibling came crashing into her at full speed. Nearly causing the two of them to topple over.

"Big sis," her words were wet with emotion, filled with the pain and sorrow of many sad nights. Nightmares that may or may not end. "You're alive, you're actually alive! I thought I would never see you again." Even Sorano was brought to tears at the sight of her younger sister, Yukino. This was a possibility that she could never have imagined. The mere sight of Yukino alive and well was enough to bring back the emotions she had wanted to suppress during her time with the Oración Seis.

Back then, she wasn't allowed to think of such things, as Brain said that made mages weak. But now, she was no longer bound by his rules. So, the feelings which for so long remained repressed in the back of her mind, suddenly overflowed. Not that she cared, Sorano felt a large sense of guilt and sadness suddenly lift from her shoulders. Replaced with the weight of fresh tears flowing from her eyes. The many years she spent in secret search, away from the prying eyes of Brain and the others. They finally paid off.

"I'm here, I promise I'll never leave you again. I can't bear losing you again!" Together the two siblings would cry into each, relief and joy being the two emotions shared between them. There was no need for anything else. The chill of the air mattered little to them, the warmth of each other's embrace was more than enough.

By some twist of fate, or through the will of a higher power. Sorano's biggest desire had been fulfilled. Her surviving family had been reunited; her younger sister returned to her embrace.

Somewhere, a resting figure smiled in joy. Things were falling into place almost perfectly. Soon this world would submit, the authority which humanity used to have would soon be superseded by its own.

* * *

**Yukino makes her grand entrance! And in a dark mine of all places. We're going to explore the aftermath of the reunion next time!**

**I hope you all have a wonderful day, and I'll see you all in the next chapter!**


	4. Arc 1 Fallout, Chapter 4

**Chapter 4, there's one more chapter left for this arc. Afterward, we're going to go straight into the story itself. The second arc will likely be called "Ashurian rise", as it will entail just how far they will go to claim perfection.**

**On another note, I was reading over the prequel and found some areas which I thought could have used a bit more attention. So, I'm going back through ****Scarlet: Legends of Creation****, and making the necessary adjustments to flesh some details out. The updated chapters are posted in a new story, ****Scarlet: Legends of Creation(expanded)****. Give it a read if you get the time.**

**I'm thinking about dropping ****Legends Reborn**** from the rotation, for the time being, seeing as I find myself more often than not lost on where to take it. But what do you think, should I keep working on it for now?**

**Now onto the review:**

**GhostDespair: Ask and you shall receive. Sorry, it took so long, life and my other stories got in the way of this one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, I only own my OCs.**

**Enjoy chapter 4 everyone!**

* * *

Far away in the kingdom of Fiore, lies a guild known throughout the land. A mage guild, home to some of the most powerful wizards around. It is known simply as Fairy Tail. But this isn't the Fairy Tail you know. This isn't a Fairy Tail where everyone is happy and cheerful, this is a different Fairy Tail. One where even the slightest misspoken word can set off a train of pent-up emotions. Where everyone had to be careful, the air in the guild was too tense to allow for anything else.

Magnolia itself was no different. The sun continued to shine, but a shadow hung over the city day after day. It wasn't the type of shadow that could be seen. But it was a shadow that everyone knows exists. The fall of Crocus struck fear into the hearts and minds of all citizens of Fiore. The rise of New Babylon made that fear worse.

A new kingdom was formed, right at the heart of Fiore. The Ashurian empire claimed to be humanity's future, that it would be under their banners where the future would be born. They claim that the painless future humanity shall achieve is only built from the hard work of today.

Already some of the residents of New Babylon are undergoing _the ascension_ as they call it. It is a process where all imperfections are erased; free will, evil. The ascension allows for only the noblest of human traits to remain; generosity, kindness, obedience. These are the traits that Tiamat desires. The traits which lead to humanity's perfection.

But this is yet another tale for another time. What was just mentioned is a story that may happen soon. Once the gods have made their return and Tiamat awakens from her slumber. Then, this story will likely come to pass. It is one of those inevitable outcomes which cannot be avoided. All paths lead directly to ascension.

But for now, other stories need to be told. The story of the vessel the gods will use to walk the earth once more. The story of twins who suffered hardship in life, now reborn into a world of happiness and joy. Of a particular sect of humanity finding their purpose where none previously existed.

**(New Babylon)**

A day in the city is unlike any other, people are hard at work rebuilding the city to glories not seen since the empires of old. Fountains and other sculptures of magnificent beauty were formed from the innate magics of those who were gifted with them. The more powerful the mage, the more magnificent the artwork. But even a mundane craftsman can produce works of genuine merit. Magic is not the end all be all of this world, magic is but a gift to make the lives of everyone easier, happier.

Irene was walking through one of the many gardens just outside of the Ziggurat. Her draconian senses easily distinguishing all of the different flowers and shrubs which bloomed. It was a peaceful existence; she was unburdened by the bureaucratic process which was needed when leading such an empire. Her voice of approval mattered little when everyone knew what they needed to do to make the Ashurite empire strong.

"Erza should be back soon." Her voice went unheard, no one was in the garden to listen to her. Not that she minded. She was happy and content with her new life. No longer was she burdened by the endless amounts of paperwork that came with running Alvarez. She had forsaken that kingdom ever since she felt the awakening. Having noticed the signs of Tiamat's return long before anyone else. Irene Belserion welcomed it with open arms. Her 400 yearlong mission had finally come to its end. Her Children, Erza and Eren, had played their parts perfectly just like she knew they would.

"Eren and Sorano should be back soon after." The main fountain was done by a sculptor of great renown throughout Fiore. While a commissioned work, the sculptor, in the end, saw the benefit of devotion to Tiamat. "Once they do, the old gods shall return to us. This will mark the true beginning of a new and wonderful world."

Minutes would pass into hours as the red-haired enchantress milled around the ziggurat. Learning where every one of its many corridors and pathways leads to. Where each of the splendid and ornate hallways went, the grandest was the pathway straight to the throne room.

A servant would break Irene from her thoughts.

"Madame Irene. There is someone at the palace walls requesting an audience."

**(Magnolia)**

Erza was walking through the streets of the city she used to call home. The sense of Deja Vu running through her mind as she remembered all of the experiences she had here after escaping the Tower of Heaven eight years ago. How helpless and scared she was when she went back to bring that tower down. That wasn't the case anymore, Erza was stronger than the armored weakling she used to be. She was superior in every sense to those around her. When she accepted Tiamat's love and guidance, Erza felt reborn. Her purpose changed; her personality changed. Gone was the strict rule-enforcer, and what replaced it was someone more carefree and personable. She would enjoy everything life had to offer. She would never wear armor again, preferring instead for a simple silken red dress.

"Strange, Magnolia doesn't look any different, but why is no one walking in the streets?" The streets were completely quiet, no one dared walk around unless they had to while the threat of what happened in crocus would happen to them. In short, it seemed like the city itself was paralyzed with fear.

_'I wonder what Fairy Tail is doing right now?'_ She thought to herself _'Did Natsu and the others tell them of what happened in Worth Woodsea?'_ The guildhall was slowly coming into view. The last of her two objectives for being here resides in that hall.

Emily, the one that Eren holds close to him. She kept him sane, she gave him something that Erza never could have at the time, hope. Emily was Eren's light, just like Natsu was to her.

Natsu, just thinking about him worried her. Would he accept what happened, after thinking over everything for some time, would he join her? That was another reason she volunteered to go to magnolia, Erza wanted to make sure Natsu was okay.

In essence, she was in love with him. She wanted him by her side and happy. Was something like that too much to ask for?

_'I hope that he didn't. I would never hear the end of it if he did'_. Mirajane was outside, tending to the flora that made their roots around the guild. It was anything she could do to get her mind off of what happened with Team Natsu's return. She knew Natsu well, it wasn't often where something so bad would happen where he would get too caught up in sadness. The only other time she could recall this happening was when he found out that Lisanna had died on that mission two years ago.

Lisanna, merely thinking of her youngest sibling nearly brought her to tears. Mira couldn't believe that she let her ego get the better of her. Everything she's done since then was to try and make up for her past transgressions. Even though she got her magic back, it was hard for her to use it again. In her mind, it took Lisanna away from her, who else would it take?

"Mira!" Getting the barmaid's attention was easy. Getting back into the guildhall would be a different matter entirely.

"Erza?" Mirajane was shocked to see her former rival's return. She was still on edge a little after hearing what Natsu said. But the mere sight of seeing Erza again toned down that edge, at least for the moment.

"I'm sorry I'm late Mira." Erza began, "I would have returned with Natsu and the others, but something came up which I needed to take care of." It was a lie of omission, Erza kept away the important information. About how she found her true purpose.

"Oh, well I'm glad you're back, come on let's tell the guild!" With that, Erza and Mirajane rushed back into the guildhall. One was filled with joy at her friend's return. The other, filled with unbound determination.

**(Northern Mine)**

Sorano and Yukino had spent the better part of the day reconnecting. They had spent many years apart, in different parts of the world. Now that was no longer the case. Now that they reunited, they had the rest of their lives together to do as they wished.

"Yukino?" Sorano asked, "I want you to come home with me." Her voice held a gentleness not seen since their time spent in the tower of Heaven. With her family reunited, and in full, there was no reason for Sorano to ever show the side that she had during her time in the Oración Seis. all of them could tell that everything she did, every life she took. She did not enjoy.

"But our home is gone. It was destroyed a long time ago." It was true, their home was destroyed when the slavers came. Every building was burned to ashes, the adults brutally murdered and the children forced into slavery. But by sacrificing herself, Sorano ensured Yukino would be alright.

"I have a new home now Yukino, one that surpasses anything you could dream of." the two were still in an embrace, they didn't want to leave each other any time soon. If they did, there was the nightmarish possibility that they would wake up and everything up to this point would have just been a dream.

As the siblings spent the time reconnecting, Eren took the moment to finish what he came here for. The catalyst for the ritual needed to be here, something that would speed it up. Some sort of stone capable of harnessing vast amounts of magic. Such a stone would be perfect in the ritual to come. Once Erza returns with what she set out to find, they can begin the first act of bringing about the new, perfect, world that Tiamat desires for her children. The Old Gods along with her will make that possible.

"It should be somewhere around here," he said to himself, the lack of light not doing his still mortal eyes any favors. Even the sight magic he had spent years trying to perfect while he was under the Oración Seis did little to help him. If he was going to find the stone, he would have to peer into the supernatural, since his mortal form continues to fail him. Eren has to go beyond mortality, escape his physical form if only for the briefest of moments.

His spirit wandered through the mine, unburdened by any physical obstacle. As such, it was easy for him to search through mine. The stone he was looking for gave a signature which would be easy for someone like him to track. Its signature was unique among the other rocks and minerals in the area. It was a shining light in a sea of dark and uninteresting phenomena.

'_I feel its presence, it has to be close by.' _the surrounding aura was growing stronger, he was getting close. It was only a matter of moments before everything would change. Eren could feel this joy building from within him, his mission here was almost complete. Then he could be with Erza again. After all, there were still many things that the two of them still needed to do together. Hills they wanted to climb, places they wanted to discover, trees that waited to be climbed. Eren wanted to return to his childhood. Certain aspects of it were too beautiful for it to simply vanish from memory. Certain memories which he couldn't help but smile at. He was sure Erza felt the same way he did.

'_Found it!' _The stone they were looking for was a level below them, in a far-off corner of the mine. In an area, the original miners deemed an unnecessary part of the mine and left alone. Meaning that the area itself was relatively untouched compared to the other areas of the mine.

'_With this stone in our possession, the old gods will return to us at last!"_

**(New Babylon)**

The world was changing ever slightly, the subtle alterations to the magic were felt by anyone sensitive enough. Irene knew what this meant, Tiamat was almost finished bending the magic to her will. Soon, she would awaken from her task. Then their new empire would expand, claiming all of what used to be Fiore. Perhaps after, all of Ishgar. Such possibilities were endless and innumerable.

She would sit on the throne, waiting for the guards to bring the visitor to her. From what she was told, this individual used to be quite prominent throughout the old Fiore kingdom. Yet, her role was kept a secret from any prying mind.

Without further delay, the grand doors leading into the throne open, and in walked a hooded figure.

"You requested an audience, unfortunately, her majesty is unable to make an appearance. So, I shall act in her stead." Being a royal herself, she knew which tone to take when speaking with her subjects. Which inflections to use and which words to stress above others.

"I know who you are lady Irene." The figure spoke with a royal authority befitting that of a child. "My father kept detailed records of all members of the Spriggan 12."

"Well then, does he know that I recently abandoned that foolishness?" She left Alvarez just before the Tower of Heaven fell. Arriving in Fiore right as the sky began to crack.

"I don't know, but that's not why I'm here." The figure would then remove her hood, letting her emerald green hair flow and embrace the sun's rays. "My name is Hisui E. Fiore, and I wish to join the Ashurian Empire!"

* * *

**The chapter finished, and whew what a chapter it was. **

**I hope you all have a wonderful day and I'll see you all in the next chapter!**


	5. Arc 1 Fallout, Chapter 5

**Holy cow this took a while to get finished. Between starting my new job and everything, I just haven't had a lot of time to actually sit down and work on this as much as I wanted to. For that, I deeply apologize. **

**I have something I would like to ask. Since my time has gotten limited, due to the new career that I mentioned previously, I would like to ask if anyone would be willing to help me write not just this story, but Legends Reborn and Dark Fairies as well. There's only so much I can do alone and I feel that having another head to bounce ideas around might make for more enjoyable (and longer) chapters for you all. **

**I don't have any reviews so I'll head straight into the Disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, I only own MY OCs.**

**Enjoy Chapter 5 everyone!**

* * *

**(Fairy Tail)**

With Erza's return to Fairy Tail, the guild erupted into a celebration unlike any they had previously. Nearly everyone there was worried about the Titania after Team Natsu returned and broke the news about what happened regarding the Oración Seis. those concerns would only grow as Natsu and the others broke out of the guild crying while trying to tell them about Erza's role in what happened. But with the return of the famed Titania, there was no reason to worry. Everything was fine, right? Even Erza herself was participating in the celebration more than she used to. Talking to members of the guild she otherwise would have ignored or simply left alone.

To the rest of the guild, she seemed more relaxed and carefree. Even smiling more than she used to. Some of the members who knew her well, such as Mira and Cana silently questioned what brought about her sudden change in personality. Did she find Eren? If so, why wasn't he with her?

"Erza!" Cana would call out from the bar. "How about a drink or two?" Near instantaneously, Erza took a position next to her.

"After what happened, I could use one. Thank you for the offer." what started as a couple of drinks and conversation between friends quickly developed into a drinking competition as Cana and Erza downed mug after mug of the various drinks the bar had to offer. Catching up on what happened and divulging secrets only the two of them would ever know.

The only one left sitting at the bar conscious, despite having unintentionally drunk the other under the table, was surprisingly Erza. As Cana fell off her chair and passed out, Erza was looking around the hall, wondering why everyone was staring at her strangely. Did she do something wrong?

"Is everything alright?" She tried to ask, yet still, the guild was too awestruck to utter a response. They knew Erza to be a lightweight when it came to alcohol. Had Erza somehow grew a tolerance that Rivaled Cana's while they were gone. Even Mirajane, who had known Erza for years, was impressed by her newfound tolerance.

"My Erza, you've changed. Sooner or later you'll be able to outdrink Guildarts or even Master for that matter." Erza's eyes widened, slowly looking down on the floor to see a passed-out Cana slowly sleeping off the excessive amounts of booze in her system. This got Erza panicking. Unintentionally she could sense that Cana's life force was fluctuating. Slowly shifting between stable and critical. While she was sure that eventually Cana would settle out and be alright after all Cana had come back from a lot worse. It wasn't a risk she wanted to take at the moment. So, by sneaking a bit of life into her form, Cana's condition rapidly stabilized and her body began the process of sobering up. Fully content that Cana would be fine, Erza responded.

"I doubt I'll be able to drink that much, those two could drink the guild dry if they weren't careful." Mira's comment got a little chuckle from the new incarnation of life. Not that anyone in the guild was aware of Erza's new allegiance. It was something that she wanted to keep a secret for as long as possible. After all, who would honestly believe the fact that Erza was now working to save humanity from itself and put it back on the course it should be on. Being nurtured under the watchful eye of their mother?

"Isn't that obvious. But most of the guild is curious Erza." Despite maintaining her genuinely happy exterior, there were questions that Erza needed to answer. Some that threw the entire guild for a loop.

"Natsu and the others were concerned about you. When they almost mentioned you. They broke down crying and ran away. Is everything alright?" This wasn't good, not at all. Fairy Tail was on to her, Erza needed to think of something on the fly. Something that could divert attention away from her and on to something else.

"It's," Erza tried to blow off the concern, making it seem like something Mira shouldn't mess with. "It's something private between the two of us. Natsu and I still need to discuss some minor details. Nothing major." it seemed a little rough, but it was enough to get Mirajane to back away for the time being. Granted she knew that Mira would return to the topic eventually, nothing ever stayed away from her for too long. It was something that was well known throughout Fairy Tail.

Despite all of this, there was that nagging feeling that something would go wrong. That she was spending too much time in a place which she no longer belonged. That she needed to return to New Babylon and start the ritual. There was no doubt in her mind that Eren and Sorano were back by now. But there was someone in Fairy Tail she needed to rescue. Emily, the one who was closest to Eren during their mutual enslavement eight years ago. Erza felt it an obligation on her part to get Emily out of here and back to where she belonged. Not here in magnolia alongside those who would reject the offer that Tiamat holds in front of them. But in New Babylon where she can experience true joy and happiness. No longer forced to be a simple barmaid, as she is now.

**(Magnolia)**

It was a slow day for Team Natsu, Lucy was hesitant to get out of her apartment. Gray, even though he tried to show that this hadn't affected him, showed signs that he was deeply affected by the betrayal of the one mage he respected the most. Natsu took it the worst by far, today he didn't even get out of his house, let alone his hammock. Mirajane had to go over and motivate him to even get himself moving.

Wendy was still stuck in her mind. Constantly battling on whether she should stay with Fairy Tail, or go with Erza. What would Grandine do in this case? What would she recommend? What was there for her, not only here in Magnolia, but in general?

"Grandine" she spoke to the wind, hoping that it would carry her words towards the dragon in question. "What's wrong with me?" There was a slight breeze in response, but yet it didn't comfort her. The answers to her numerous questions still eluded her.

"Why?" Wendy didn't have long to muse before her mind was forced back to a time that she'd rather forget.

**(Flashback)**

It was by the Waterfall, Worth Woodsea. Just before everything went wrong. Before history, itself had changed for the worse. How many times had she seen this particular scene before? How many times must she watch herself knowingly attack the group she considered to be allies.

But this was before everything. Before things turned out the way they did.

Eren was sitting next to her by that waterfall. Telling her various stories about things he found funny. About life experiences, and reminiscing about their dragons. How his dragon, Sapphira, abandoned him just like Grandine.

"Many times, I question if I was good enough to even been in her presence." he looked so somber as he said that. "I was older, prideful, and certainly foolish. Overestimating my capabilities to where I thought I could successfully take on and defeat the King of Fire Dragons himself." silence once again covered the area; it was a silence that both of them accepted. "Wendy, I may be strong. But even I have limits, some I can try to overcome. Others I fear are well outside of my reach."

**(Flashback end)**

Wendy understood, she knew what Eren meant then. There are limits to everyone, some just have higher limits than others. No one is an exception to that rule. Anyone who thought otherwise was among the more foolish of mages.

Sitting at the park, Wendy once again debated what path she should take going forward. Each one was filled with unknowns, both good and bad. Staying at Fairy Tail would constantly cause her to feel guilty about what happened, even if the guild was able to forgive her and look past it. It was an event that constantly rears itself up upon an already broken soul.

Or she could go with Erza, live where she knows she was assured that she wouldn't suffer from anything similar. That she would be able to live a happy life. But the problem with that path is that she would have to deal with the source of all her mental torment daily. There truly was no clear answer. No light guiding her way forward. For the first time, Wendy Marvell felt nervous and scared about the future.

**(Fairy Tail)**

That feeling in the back of Erza's mind was getting stronger by the minute. Ever since Levy brought up the lack of Natsu and the others, she's been on edge. Natsu and the others know of what happened. she was running out of time, sooner or later Fairy Tail would learn the truth of what happened. Of how Eren as well as herself accepted their birthrights and became heralds for the new world.

Word of Crocus's fall had already reached the far reaches of Fiore and already most of the citizenry lived in fear of what was to come. Erza herself was both comforted and disappointed by their reactions. Comforted by the fact that the humans were getting what they deserved for betraying mother all those centuries ago. Disappointed by the fact that they still weren't accepting her love and asking for forgiveness. Everyone in New Babylon already did and they were enjoying a level of prosperity never witnessed.

_'Natsu,'_ Erza thought to herself, silently staring at the drink she held in her hands. _'Don't you realize that you belong beside me? We can make this world a better place than it's ever been. I'm sure of it.'_

Mirajane was due back soon, she could sense that Natsu and the rest of Team Natsu were there alongside her. This was the situation that she was not looking forward to, yet knew was going to eventually happen. Since her first attempt back in Worth Woodsea failed, it was likely that any other attempt would end similarly. This time it would likely turn violent considering she was now alone against not only Team Natsu but likely the entire guild as well, should they learn the truth.

Silent and still she was as time seemed to slow. Seconds turned to minutes into hours. All of it spent waiting, hoping, plotting. Trying to figure out a way to maintain her current status without a fight breaking out. Which was something she was sure was bound to happen sooner or later. It was simply inevitable when it came to the guild. Something that she had accepted a long time ago when she first came here.

After what felt like hours, Mirajane came back to the guild, with all of Team Natsu in tow. They all seemed somewhat lifted, perhaps something Mirajane had told them brought their moods up? Whatever it was, it had Erza on edge more than she would have liked to admit.

Erza tried to hide amongst the crowds, making herself appear among the many masses of guild members, drinking and enjoying life as it came. While also masking her scent to the best of her ability, knowing full well of Natsu's enhanced sense of smell.

Those of team Natsu on the other hand immediately felt something off as soon as they entered the hall. The aura about it seemed too familiar to what they encountered in Worth Woodsea for them not to be on guard.

Then, after scanning the guildhall carefully, they found the source of that aura. Erza Scarlet, the woman who betrayed not only them but all of humanity during that misfortunate encounter against the Oración Seis. There she was, intermingling herself amongst the guild as if she were playing them all for fools.

Without thinking, Natsu tried to rush her, to get at her, and anyone for that matter, for the embarrassment he suffered back then. Trapped and tortured within a cage of unusually deathly energy, while she just watched from the sidelines. Only to be held back by the combined strength of Gray and Lucy. Both of them tried to get Natsu to control his anger, stating that it wasn't worth it. For they too were not thrilled to see the former Titania among their ranks. Holding just as much fury as Natsu, yet were more able to control it and not let it show.

This behavior shocked not only Mirajane but everyone else in the guild who witnessed it as well. Natsu never looked this angry towards anyone in the guild before, not even during the daily brawls that he was a part of. So why was he suddenly so angry, and at Erza of all people?

"What are you doing here, Erza?" his tone was deep, almost in a growl. Highly animalistic, unlike how he normally is. Scales seemed to grow on his from, as his draconic fire consumed him from below. Overall, he looked like an ambush predator, ready to pounce and consume their prey where they stood.

Erza, on the other hand, had been expecting this kind of response. Yet showed no outside indication of fear or anything that might cause alarm to the other members of the guild.

"Welcome back Natsu! I hope you didn't miss me."

* * *

**Once again, I apologize for how long it took this chapter to come out, hopefully, there won't be bigger delays in the future. **

**I hope you all have a wonderful day and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	6. Arc 1 Fallout, Chapter 6

**Oh hey, welcome back! I hope you didn't miss me. I have returned from the beyond with another chapter for you to enjoy. This one has quite a lot happening in it, I'm not going to lie. But overall, I'm quite happy with how it turned out, and I think you will be as well. **

**I'm thinking I might increase my desired word count for chapters down the line. Most of the time I shoot for about 2,000-word chapters, so I think I might increase it to about 2,500 to 3k word chapters instead. Perhaps I might try to not use as many cliffhangers as well? I know that they tend to get annoying after consistent use. But what do you think? **

**Well, that's enough on my end for now. Enjoy chapter** **6**

* * *

**(Cosmos, year x?)**

A part of me trembles when I think back to the beginning of everything. When the endless void was just Apsû, my counterpart, and myself, Tiamat. He knew of destruction, of energy and heroism. I was the concept of home, of shelter and love. Together we created this universe and gave it life, giving them all of the essential emotions and guidance necessary for their survival. This was the status quo for eons. Never changing, mostly because neither of us wanted it to change. Both of us were happy with our current situation. But all things must come to an end. For Apsû, his end came by my hand. An event that I still remember even now.

When I learned the fundamental secrets that only he was supposed to know. It affected me in many ways I never thought possible. Earlier, we made it a fundamental rule in the universe that only the strong survive. Having gained what I did, I grew stronger and was allowed to live. Apsû, on the other hand, was weakened and lost his right to life. I simply followed the rules of this universe we built, Apsû did not. The results of which speak for themselves, I lived and he died. It was only the natural order of such things.

I forget the exact amount of time between me being the lone Creator, and when I decided to create Earth land. But when I did, I filled it with all of the lessons I learned from eons of creating other worlds. I infused this word with magic, and numerous beings capable of using it to better themselves. To make it more beautiful, and full of joy.

To me, the most interesting of my creations was a race known as humans. They were the race that was most in tune with the magic around them. Able to use it to create various works and structures. But since they were a young species, only tasting the world of magic around them. I had to guide them, nurturing them so that they could experience the true breadth of the world that was theirs to explore. But due to their inherent versatility, they were the weakest of the beings capable of using magic. Many other creatures, such as dragons, for example, held far more raw power then they did.

As I look upon the world from this throne prison of mine. I see the human race I fostered from birth long ago, making ugly the beautiful world I made. It sickens the very essence of my core, the seed that makes up my divine right to rule this universe as it's master and creator. All I wanted was for my children to love and never leave me. But yet, in the end, they betrayed me and forced me away, what cruel kids they are. After all, they are not strong, humans are among the weakest of my creations. There was no right for them to betray my love.

But soon, all shall be made right. My children: Irene, Erza, and Eren along with their allies have brought about my return. Returning to me through the gate that was Nirvana, and shattering the seals that held me at bay in this prison of mine. The instructions I made into their seeds, their internal essence. It was their purpose in life, which they accepted without trouble. They saw just what cruelties humanity was capable of. And now share in my wish to see humanity returned to where they belong. Under my care and guidance, not venturing far from their mother's watchful eye.

That is humanity's fate, and as such, they will return to their rightful place under me. This my decree as Queen of all things. My will is absolute, unwavering and always righteous. It has been that way for eons and will continue to be as such for as long as this universe continues to exist. So, says me, so says Tiamat.

* * *

**(Magnolia)**

The tension in the guildhall was palpable, easily cut by a stray knife, or a misspoken word. Dragon and knight stood against one another with looks that could kill. Erza Scarlet was the last person Natsu expected to show at Fairy Tail, after all, what traitor willingly returns to the very same people she took for granted.

"I'm going to ask you again Erza," There was a low growl to his voice, something that everyone in the guild picked up on instantly. "Why are you here?" Every member of the guild, including master Makarov himself, was speechless. Not only did their resident fire dragon rarely speak in such a combative manner, but it was to Erza no less. And she was on the opposite side, staring him down with just as much condescension as there was anger. But there she was, remaining silent as she continued the stare down. Daring Natsu and the others to give in first.

"ANSWER ME!" his magic flared, surrounding him in a near menacing aura of dragon fire. Raising the temperature of the room to such a point that the tables nearby began to melt. Yet as nearly all of the Fairies began to sweat more than they ever had up until this point, Erza maintained her near stoic expression. Before letting out a tired sigh, and finally offering the response that Natsu so seemed to crave.

"When humanity was young, just learning the basics of civilization, they were directly ruled over by the old gods. Above them was the creator of the entire universe, Tiamat." The guild was silent as she spoke, no one daring to speak in fear of any sort of reprisal. "For many, many years the small human civilizations learned from those above them. How to wield magic, and how to survive in a world in which only the strong survive." Makarov, upon hearing this, started to go off on the Scarlet Haired Knight.

"Have you lost your mind Erza? Those stories are just baseless myths, Apocrypha no less. There's no basis to them at all!" Silence was the only response, everyone who was at Worth Woodsea merely glared at him. Internally yelling at him for being completely wrong. Erza was correct on all accounts. It was something they all figured out upon witnessing Tiamat's return at the shrine that was Nirvana. The power they felt being unleashed then and there could only prove what she said to be the truth.

"It is said that all myths contain a kernel of truth to them, Makarov Dreyer. The 'Myths and Apocrypha' which you claim my story to be are no exception to the rule. It is the exact truth of this universe's formation." A soft bright light surrounded the scarlet-haired mage. While comforting to a majority of present Fairies; to Natsu, Gajeel, Lucy and the others who knew the truth, it was everything but.

"This isn't something I would lie about. After all, this moment has been my family's dream for many centuries." Natsu, having heard enough and filled with anger, sent a breath attack towards her. But the attack was stopped as a concave circle of golden light perfectly stopped the dragon fire from making contact and causing harm to its charge. The circle then fired back with equal strength, easily knocking Natsu down.

"Don't even try it Natsu. As you are now, you stand no chance against me." She would then reveal a rainbow-colored piece of lacrima she kept hidden. Letting it shine for everyone in the guild to see.  
"I'm sure you know what this is, Makarov?" The Guild master immediately knew. He knew from the very moment the lacrima was pulled out. It was the closest kept secret in all of Fairy Tail, one that only the guild master was supposed to know.

**(Fairy Tail)**

Makarov was preparing Fairy Law, the guild's ultimate deterrent spell. As evidenced by the small sphere of light forming between the palms of his hands.

"You will return what you have stolen, Erza." Makarov began, his voice becoming more and more frightful as his spell was progressing. "You know full well what this spell is capable of."

"Yes, I know full well you intend to use Fairy Law on me. But that will not stop me from finishing what I set out to accomplish." Her stare was just as cold and frightful as the guild master's own. Yet there was something else to it like she was daring Makarov to go through with what he was threatening.

Most, if not all of the guild tried to get Makarov to stop, knowing full well what was going to happen should he go through with it. But Makarov didn't listen, so enraged was he that Erza had not only discovered the secret he kept hidden but also stole a fragment of it for whatever nefarious reason she thought necessary. He continued to cast Fairy Law, counting down from three as was Fairy Tail tradition. Yet Erza just stood there, patiently waiting for the spell to activate.

"Time's up Erza, do you yield?" Makarov felt himself the slightest bit merciful, granting Erza once last chance to surrender. But yet she did not.

"Go ahead Makarov, do your worst." She was straight up taunting him at this point. Both she and everyone in the guild besides the master himself knew how this was going to end up.

"Very well then, since you won't surrender. **Fairy Law, Activate!**" What followed was a blinding flash of golden light. Easily consuming everyone and everything within the guildhall. It looked as if the spell had worked flawlessly…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Until when it was over, a burst of mocking laughter could be heard from somewhere in the guild. One that both shocked and scared the Guild master more than he would like to admit. Erza Scarlet, the young knight that he had raised from childhood, had been untouched by Fairy Law. She showed no outward signs of pain and instead was laughing at him mockingly.

"I can't believe it," She began. "I can't believe that you still think of me as one of your children!" Her laughter had begun to unnerve those who had managed to recover from their shock at seeing her unharmed.

The aging guild master couldn't believe it, yet the evidence was right in front of him. Does he truly not think Erza to be an enemy of Fairy Tail? Fairy Law only attacks those the caster's heart sees as an enemy. So, for Erza to survive it unharmed. Could he ever think of her as an enemy of Fairy Tail?

"It seems as though I've overstayed my welcome here, so I'll be leaving now. However, if you don't mind," Emily then disappeared in a flash of golden light. Shocking everyone currently sitting at the bar. "I'll be 'borrowing' Emily if you don't mind." With that, she left the guild in stunned silence. The reality of their situation finally setting in, Erza Scarlet the famed Titania of Fairy Tail, had betrayed them.

**(Palace, New Babylon)**

At last, my project has finished. The magic of Earth land is now once again accepting of its true master. Its will, having been subjugated under my own, is a mere tool for me to use as I see fit. Now it is time for me to wake, and set about my vision for humanity's future.

"The wheels of time are ever turning, soon my dream will be made a reality. My children will return to me, and all will be made right." There was a soft smile on Tiamat's lips as she gazed out into the city of New Babylon. A near-perfect reconstruction of the first city humanity ever built. This was the beauty she sought, that she desired. Humans working together for the common good instead of their benefit. A servant would then enter her quarters, bearing news from the first of her new direct children.

"Madame Creator, Lady Irene asked me to inform you that the ritual is soon to commence." A ritual, this was the first time that she was informed of the sort. Was Irene plotting something behind her back? A potential betrayal maybe? No, nothing of the sort was possible. Irene is a loyal servant who shattered her prison. There is no conceivable way that she would betray Tiamat.

"What kind of ritual is Irene undertaking?" she was curious, more so now than ever since her return.

"She seeks to summon a vessel so that the old gods shall return to us." It was wonderful that Irene was willing to take the initiative. Such talents could prove fruitful for the future that was just beyond the horizon.

"Very well, I shall be on my way." With that, the servant left Tiamat to her thoughts. Wondering just how exactly Irene planned on bringing about the return of the old gods? What vessel would be summoned to house them?

When Tiamat arrived in the summoning room, everyone present went and kneeled before her. For most of them, it was the first time their god and maker walked among them. For the remaining three, they kneeled because their mother had finished and was at full strength. Easily able to tell that her power was beyond comprehension.

"You are just in time, your highness, the ritual is just about to begin. Erza, Eren." Irene began, and as instructed, Eren placed the crystals that he, alongside Sorano, collected within the center of a drawn circle. Erza soon followed by smashing the piece of Fairy Heart and releasing its infinite magic to fully power the ritual. With the magic circle glowing all sorts of various colors, Irene began the final part of the ritual, the chant which finalized the summoning.

"All of the elements are mine to command, the very nature of which I can change at will." The circle started glowing, symbolizing the start of the return of the old gods. First, the vessel which will temporarily house them, then they shall receive their true forms once again. As they did during the first reign of Tiamat, many centuries ago.

**(New Babylon)**

Throughout the streets of the city, the people could feel the shift in the magic around them. Something was happening in the main palace, that much was obvious to those who stopped to pay attention. The Gathering of storm clouds above the palace was a clear sign of the gathering magic power. Rivaling and perhaps even surpassing that of the Etherion Cannon.

Until eventually, the clouds dispersed. As if they were never there, to begin with. Many internally questioned what was going on, but none dared speak in fear of saying what was on everyone's mind.

Tiamat had awoken.

**(New Babylon)**

Smoke had filled up the room, nearly blinding nearly everyone present. Eventually, when the dust settled down, the results of the ritual could be seen for everyone in the room. In the center of the now erased circle, was a girl with striking blue eyes and short snow-white hair. Looking ground in complete shock as to what happened to her.

"Welcome," Irene began, "It seems as if the gods chose you to be their vessel. Their way to interact with this world."

"The gods? Wh-what do you mean, who are you?" The girl cried out, still in shock over her being pulled here.  
"What she means Lisanna Strauss, is that you are the vessel by which the old gods will interact with this world until they can return with their forms." Someone else now entered the discussion, someone, who happened to know Lisanna quite well.  
"Er-Erza?" Mouth agape, Lisanna could only stare in shock as she saw the one who responded. It was someone she hadn't seen in years.

"Yes Lisanna, welcome home." There was a soft smile to her. Seeing an old friend and former guildmate long thought dead warranted such a response in mind.

Suddenly, Lisanna found herself weightless. Looking down, she could see that she was no longer touching the ground. Instead being held in the air by some sort of invisible force.

"Are you ready Lisanna? It is time." Pain was the only thing flowing through her body. The pain of her inherent take-over magic being forced out. And the pain of the numerous gods flowing into and merging with her consciousness. It was perhaps the most painful experience she's ever suffered through, and perhaps it may stay that way.

Lisanna couldn't tell how long this had been going on for. Minutes, hours? Time was an irrelevant factor as all she could feel right now was pain. It was a sense of pain that filled her entire being, it was all she could feel. Her soul being torn out and rewritten to better accommodate numerous beings of vast power. Until eventually…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The pain suddenly subsided, everything was clearer now more than ever. The errors of humanity, where they went wrong and how far they deviated from their intended course. It sickened her more than she would have liked to admit. Humanity deserves everything that was coming to them, the punishment of straying against mother's will.

"Is everything alright, Lisanna?" Erza tried to ask, only to receive a silencing hand in response.

"I'm fine, Erza," Lisanna said, finally opening her now golden eyes to the world she had left two years. Ago. "I feel more than fine."

* * *

**And that's it for now, I hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


End file.
